Evil Con Carne (Episode)
Evil Con Carne is the pilot episode of Evil Con Carne. Synopsis Hector is fed up with Bozkov being stupid so he fires him from his job and gets a robot body to carry him around. Plot This was really one of the Grim and Evil episodes. It still starts out where Hector is taping himself with Bozkov using the camera. He tells the majors to surrender immediately and give the world to him or else he will use his doomsday device. Instead, the world Leaders send an army of commandoes to destroy the device and defeat Hector Con Carne. Bozkov ignores the commandoes while eating some honey, causing the group to lose. When the Commandoes take a lunch break, Hector fires Boskov, much to Ghastly's shock. Ghastly builds a new robot suit for Hector but tries to convince him to rehire Bozkov only for Hector to refuse. After sending Bozkov running away in tears after firing him for good, Hector tries again at ruling the world and when the military comes back from their lunch break to fight him Hector actually defeats the commandos. But soon his plan flops when he decides to rub it in their faces with his butt bombs. He blows up Bunny Island Hector is hanging from a tightrope and cant pull himself up because his body is too heavy, so Bozkov comes back and saves him. He vows to never yell at bozkov again but one second later he does. Chatacters Major Roles *Hector Con Carne *Bozkov *Stomach *Major Dr. Ghastly *General Skarr *Crack Commandos Minor Roles *Enrique Jr. *League of Nations *Henchmen Trivia *This is the first episode and the pilot episode of Evil Con Carne, and marks the first appearances of Hector, Major Doctor, General Skarr, Boskov, Stomach, and even Enrique Jr., who makes a brief cameo at the beginning of the episode. *In Season 1 of the official series, this episode would re-air as the first segment in syndication with "Emotional Skarr" and "Evil Goes Wild", being passed off as a regular episode. *The designs of many characters are significantly different here, than in the series. **Hector is a completely round shape, with a faint line drawn between his eyes, instead of the "two lump" brain shape he has in the series. **Major Doctor's head is more tall and elongated. She wears a pink cat suit instead of brown and her hair is slightly darker and more of a brunette shade. *The League of Nations are a currently running organization here, despite disbanding in 1946. *Boskov demonstrates the talent of riding a unicycle in this episode. He'd do this again at the beginning of the episode "Go SPORK". *The antagonists of this episode are a team of non-organization-specific commandos. If they were to be applied to the standards of the series, it's most likely that these would be working for SPORK. (An idea that had likely not arisen during the time the pilot was made). Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Hector Category:Episodes focusing on Boskov